As If We've Lost You
by Solar Umbreon
Summary: Rosa, on her travels around Unova, has become absorbed in her training and is drifting quickly from her friends and family back home. After Hugh intercepts her at Victory Road, Rosa discovers who she really cares for and how much time she's been wasting. But even when this crisis is over, the drama never ends as an old friend reappears - but will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Obvious disclaimers are obvious: I don't own Pokémon.**

Rosa let out a sigh of relief. She was nearly at the end of the final challenge that was Victory Road. Having been travelling through the ruins for several days now, she was absolutely exhausted - her hair was a mess from her lack of care, and her feet and legs were pained. But she was so keen and enthusiastic about reaching her final battle with the Champion, Iris, that she probably wouldn't wait at the Pokémon League Center _longer_ than it took for her team to recover. She was just that enthusiastic - new shoes could wait.

Her Serperior was slithering elegantly next to her, dirtied slightly from the many battles it had triumphed in. She had just walked away from a boy with a particularly strong Zweilous. It had snapped and fought fiercely, but Serperior's speed and agility had dealt with it soon enough.

But Rosa couldn't purely credit herself for this achievement; instead she had to thank her Pokémon, that had fought so bravely for her. Her Serperior, Delcatty, Braviary, Ampharos, Arcanine, and Lucario had all worked so hard... She was proud of her journey, and the power that she and her Pokémon brought out in each other. They had given her confidence (or at least the opportunity to help her) and she had given them an different look at life. Together they had became famous through musicals and movies, and in turn, they all became more confident.

Rosa had not one regret about starting her journey. Sure, she hadn't spoken to Hugh or her mother in a while (apart from slightly hurried conversations through the Xtransceiver) but they hadn't forgotten her anyway, and her Pokémon were growing so much stronger...

She walked up the final set of steps to see a silhouette standing next to the exit of the cave. The person was standing against the wall with their head down, but his spiky, Qwilfish hair gave him away immediately.

"Hugh, is that you?" Rosa asked, a smile on her face, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Hugh looked up, his expression unreadable through the darkness.

"It has..." He quietly muttered.

"Rosa, I haven't seen you since the Plasma Frigate... Not even properly. I haven't even seen you for more than an hour since we lived in Aspertia..."I

"Nice to see you, too," Rosa retorted, slightly sarcastically.

"Don't act like that Rosa, I've missed youy. You're becoming too absorbed in your training. I know I've always told you to back me up, but I feel as if... As if..."

"As if what?"

"As if we've all lost you. Do you know why you haven't heard from your mother in the last few weeks?" He said, anger and sadness cracking through his voice.

Rosa opened her mouth to speak, but silenced herself after thinking that she really hadn't spoken properly to her mother in weeks.

"It's because you never picked up- she was calling everyday for three weeks, but NO. You were training. So guess what? She started calling ME, so that she could make sure that YOU weren't dead. She couldn't get to you, so she had to speak to me to make sure you were okay! But guess what I always had to say: I had to say that you were training, and that I hadn't heard from you either. And that broke her heart, and I could see it right in her eyes. You broke her heart."

Rosa was speechless. She had no idea what she could say.

"...sorry, Hugh..." She whispered. She felt her lip quivering.

"If you're sorry, then please, Rosa, come home," Hugh pleaded. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, but I knew that was the only way to get to you..."

He headed towards the exit, his Unfezant's pokéball already enlarged in his hand.

"I'm going home, Rosa. When you've won your League Championship, come and tell us ALL about it." His voice was so sarcastic, it left Rosa feel a pang of shame and self hatred in her stomach. Hugh had lately been trying to dull down his anger by speaking more sarcastically (as opposed to killing somebody). Feeling numb, Rosa walked out of the cave and into the Center.

She could hear the distant flapping of wings as Hugh flew away.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" Joy asked, cheerful as ever.

"Yes, please," Rosa replied, rubbing her eyes in feigned tiredness. "May I please rent a room for the night? I'm soo tired..."

"Of course," Joy said, handing over a key and taking Rosa's pokéballs, "sleep well."

Rosa hurried up the stairs and into her room. She instantly sat onto the bed and pulled off her Xtransceiver, already selecting who to call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast updates because I wrote the first few chapters of the story yesterday. I don't know how long this story will be, but I have another 3 shortish chapters pre-written. Thanks to the reviewer for your kind words, and thanks to the people who read this. It's my first story, and I apologise in advance/retrospect for any grammatical errors - I proofread, but I'm sure to miss a mistake at some point!**

**I forgot to put this last time, but I DON'T OWN POKÉMON - I just really, really ship the characters XD**

*ring, ring, ring...*

"... Good evening, Rosa," the cool male voice said as his image appeared on screen.

"Hi..." She said, her lip quivering. She bit it to stop herself from crying in front of her mentor.

"Rosa, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice growing concerned.

"Cheren... I need help..." She managed to stifle out before a tear rolled down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away before looking away from the screen.

"What's the matter? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Cheren asked desperately. In his mind, he was mentally preparing himself to help the young girl if she needed help: he pulled his Unfezant's pokéball from his tie and grabbed his jacket, which was draped over the sofa in his apartment.

"I'm fine, Cheren, I'm at the League..." Rosa hiccuped, trying her hardest not to cry. Before now, the Gym Leader had never seen her cry, not even when faced with the almighty Black Kyurem, ruled by evil Ghetsis.

"Then what's the matter?" He persisted, worried.

"I'm not hurt, but I think H-Hugh... I t-th-think I h-hurt him..." She whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

"I hurt him and my mother and everyone who gave a damn about me!"

Cheren, sympathetic for the teen, averted his eyes from the screen to prevent himself from feeling too embarrassed. He stood up and looked out of the window - but then, looking out towards the night sky. For a minute he remembered his journey with Hilda and Bianca and Hilbert, and he remembered how Hilda had made him feel similarly to how Hugh felt now - but Hilda had never gotten as absorbed in training as he had to admit Rosa had. He had also met Hilda at the end of the original Victory Road, having watched her skilfully skidding down the mountainous hill to reach the cave entrances with complete awe. Hilda had been something special to him - and maybe it was love - but she left too soon. So, in a way, Cheren could relate to both of the teens: Hugh for his best friend abandoning him, and Rosa for getting so absorbed in her training that she lost someone who cared so deeply for her...

"Rosa, you need to calm down and think about this. People who love you never give up on you... Your Pokémon never gave up, your mother still hasn't given up, and Hugh certainly hasn't," he said, speaking clearly and firmly. He was her mentor and he had to teach her how to make this better.

"Well, what do I do? Hugh obviously doesn't give a damn anymore, because he left me after saying all that with no proper "sorry" at all! Just "sorry I was so mean to you!" Rosa sniffed.

"Rosa, do you know Hugh? He's like that. You know him best - you know that he hides his emotions. He bottles them up and then lets them all go at once. He's been sad and angry ad feeling betrayed for weeks - no wonder he lashed out. But he he obviously feels awful about it, because he's not at the League anymore."

"I never said that he left... How do you know where he isn't?" Rosa asked.

With a shocked and sad voice, Cheren quietly said, "because I can see him from my apartment. He's on the outlook, and I haven't seen him that sad in a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokémon.**

Cheren had silently watched the flying type Pokémon land on the outlook platform. Hugh returned the Pokémon to its ball, and sat down on the bench. He put his head in his hands.

"Rosa, what exactly did he say?" Cheren asked, speaking more quickly now.

"He said that I had broken m-my m-mother's heart b-b-because... Because I've been training too hard!" She practically sobbed the last words.

Cheren had to say he agreed with Hugh here as well- he had seen Rosa's mother hugging Hugh desperately a few weeks ago. When he walked by to check on them, all he heard was a pained sentence...

"Hugh, please take care of my daughter for me... I can't get to her anymore..."

Seconds after saying this, Rosa's mother had burst into a new fit of tears.

And hidden deep inside the dark red eyes of the teen were tears of his own. Cheren had known then - Hugh was in love with Rosa, or pretty close.

He could heavily relate to Rosa - he was sure, looking back, that he had become similar to her: so absorbed in his training that those around him had grown concerned. He remembered Alder constantly telling him to think further than being Champion, that there was more to existing than reaching powerful positions, and to think about how he could help others. He had to help her before she lost Hugh, like he had lost Hilda... Beautiful, strong, intelligent Hilda, who had also faced Team Plasma and the vindictive Ghetsis, yet always stayed true to her upbringings... But that hasn't stopped her from leaving in pursuit of N... He wasn't enough to ground her, to keep her in his arms another day when she ran in to him in the rain... He hadn't been enough, and he deserved it for getting so absorbed. He had to help the two now before Hugh left Rosa for good, or Rosa stopped being Hugh's anchor.

"Cheren? Are you alright?"

Realising he had drifted in his thought, Cheren snapped back to reality, back on the topic. He began to explain his plan for Rosa's course of action.

"Rosa, you said that he told you to prove it. You know what he wants you to do..." Cheren said, analysing the situation like it were a battle, or an exam. "He wants you to come home, speak to him properly, see your mother... Get out of training for once."

Rosa dried her eyes and nodded, the fire back in her eyes. Her heart burst into flames and she knew what she was going to do, what she was going to say, who she was going to, and who she had to talk to.

Looking straight into Cheren's eyes over the Xtransceiver, she forcefully said,

"Tell my mother that I'm coming home."

She hung up, and Cheren was left with an immense feeling of pride. He had missed her as well, having not seen her since the Plasma business around Opelucid, Lacunosa and The Great Chasm. He cared for her like a teacher cares for his student -never romantically, but he wanted her to be happy.

And now, he would have to let Rosa and Hugh achieve their happiness through their own actions. He couldn't change what they felt, only how they acted upon their feelings.

Rosa leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry, cancel the room. Are my Pokémon well?" Rosa said hurriedly.

"Yes - may I ask if everything's alright?" Joy said, concern written on her face. The girl who had been practically asleep half an hour ago was now in a desperate hurry to get away from here.

"Yeah, I just really, really need to get home."

And she was gone in a flash, ordering her Braviary to fly as quickly as possible to Aspertia City.

When she arrived, she ran to Cheren's flat. She knocked on his door, knowing that he would have it locked. She was greeted with a startled looking Cheren wearing a coat, half done up.

"Rosa, I was just about to go to the Center to meet you," Cheren said, amazed by the speed that the girl had returned home.

"Braviary's fast," Rosa panted, "where's Hugh, again?"

"He was headed for the outlook," Cheren said quickly, forming his own plan in his head.

And again, Rosa was gone, sprinting towards the outlook.

Cheren ran out the door and towards Rosa's house. He knocked, and waited politely, tapping his foot on the road.

Rosa's mother opened the door, smiling warmly at her daughter's mentor.

"Cheren, it's so nice to see you," she said, happiness in her face. "Why are you here at this time? It's easily nine..."

"It's about Rosa..."

Concern appeared on the woman's face. "What's she done? What happened to her?" She fretted, and Cheren felt truly sorry for her. "Cheren, where is she? Please..."

"Relax, please. Rosa asked me to come here."

"Rosa asked you to speak to me?" Rosa's mother looked disappointed, but amazed that Rosa had attempted to talk to her at all.

"Yeah," Cheren said, "she's back. She's just gone to find Hugh."

And Cheren knew, that when he looked back on his life, this would be one of the things that he would remember: the look on Rosa's mother's face, pure joy at the thought of Hugh finally getting a reciprocation of the love that he had confessed to her years ago. True happiness was spread across her face like the light of heaven, because she knew. She knew that one day, the two children of the town would be together. She had always hoped, and although her hopes had often broken her, she had never let this hope die.

"Are you really sure? You mean... He got to her?"

"Yes. If anyone was going to get through to Rosa, it would be Hugh." Cheren replied proudly.

With a knowing smile, Rosa's mother said, "naturally."


	4. Chapter 4

**yeah, yeah, I don't own Pokémon! Thanks to the reviewers and readers - this is my first story and I really appreciate it. I have some plot twists planned, but I'm not sure which ones I'm actually going to include. But I am going to make this story longer, as I have lots of ideas for how the character's lives could change. Thanks for reading - reviews, favourites, follows are all appreciated - thanks again (:**

The two sat there on the bench, Rosa wrapped in Hugh's arms, until the moon had fully risen and Woobat squeaks could be heard easily. Hugh thought he was dreaming, after all, Rosa had been the girl of his dreams for the last five, six, seven years... He was just very good at hiding his feelings, and he was so preoccupied with getting Purrloin back... He ran his hands through her hair, Rosa having taken the buns out her hair a while ago now. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, slightly wavy where it had been tied back. Her visor was off as well, and both of their bags were on the floor next to them.

Braviary and Unfezant where circling the skies together, ecstatic to see each other again. The two bird Pokémon were found by the trainers together, Braviary being far away from her native route. Rosa and Hugh had found them together just outside of Virbank City, as a Rufflet and Pidove. How a Rufflet had gotten as far away from home as Virbank City was unknown to the two, but they were happy to be caught by the two best friends. From then on, the two Pokémon would play together whenever Hugh and Rosa met - but obviously, they hadn't seen each other for a long time and they couldn't keep themselves from playing together now. Considering how she had acted around Hugh when she came here, Rosa really didn't mind the two friendly Pokémon playing together. It wasn't like they were going to end up like she and Hugh, anyway.

Smiling contently, Rosa looked up and whispered, "How about we go and see my mother? Besides you, she's the main reason I came back..." She looked deep into his eyes, to see only happiness - she could see no more sadness, anger or disappointment. He smiled.

"Of course," Hugh said, leaning down to kiss her ever so slightly swollen lips before saying, "though I'd flatten your hair first, I think it got a little messy _during the flight here."_ He winked after the last words_, and Rosa was shocked. _She had never seen Hugh so happy, so out of character. She suddenly realised that he had just had walls up this entire time, and he had told her that he was just afraid to tell her his feelings. If she had known what he'd be like when they were together romantically, she would've told him about her feelings a long time ago_. _

Calling their Pokémon back with a promise that they could play again tomorrow, the two grabbed their bags, Rosa putting her visor away.

They stood up, hand in hand, and walked down the main streets of Aspertia. Rosa blushed heavily when she saw some of the townspeople look out of their windows and smirk happily at the two - in Aspertia, everyone knew everyone and many people had known Rosa and Hugh for their entire lives. Several people even winked at Hugh - Hugh tried to scowl in response, but he was so happy that all he could do was shrug and smile awkwardly.

They reached Rosa's house quickly and Rosa walked in, followed by Hugh. The second that she saw her mother, she ran forward and caught her in a breathless hug.

"Mum... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Rosa said, a tear threatening to slip again. Rosa blinked it back, but soon felt her mother awkwardly bring a hand to her face and wipe her own tears away!

They stood there for a while, Rosa rubbing her hands on her mother's back, trying to calm her down... Cheren coughed quietly, and briefly said he was going to talk to Hugh before pulling him outside. Cheren was going to have fun conversations with them both, and he couldn't wait to hear both sides of the story. He had noticed Rosa's dishevelled appearance, and he knew that it wasn't entirely thanks to her journey through Victory Road. He had also noticed Hugh's giddiness - and if that wasn't a sign that something had happened between the two, then Arceus knew what was.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own pokemon. This is a slight filler chapter, but next chapter, Stuff will Happen. Thanks again for reviews and views.**

Hugh was snapped back into reality by Cheren pulling him out of the door. He naturally pulled himself away, slightly defensive as he took a step back. As far as he was concerned, if Cheren didn't know about his and Rosa's relationship, then he didn't need to know. Hugh was actually slightly nervous, as he had no idea what Cheren was about to ask him. Unlike Rosa, it was hard for Hugh to ask for help from Cheren, as one of Hugh's goals was (and still is) to be as strong a trainer as Cheren is now. However, Hugh's thought of Cheren's obliviousness were quickly proved wrong:

"So, how did things go with Rosa?"

Oh, Arceus, was all that Hugh could think.

"It went well, we made up and I'm really glad she's home at last - but yeah, we're back to normal."

"Just normal? I had thoughts that, considering that you've been up at the lookout for several hours - and this may have made me grow a little impatient - that something more than "making up" happened," he said, smirking.

Hugh blushed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, me and Rosa talked."

"Talked? I know that you're awkward with this subject, Hugh, but do you think that I'm stupid?"

"Of course not, it's just nothing happened-"

"Hey Cheren, these two are definitely together! I can tell!"

Out came Rosa's mother, dragging her daughter, blushing red, by the wrist. Rosa was attempting to keep her mother quiet by insisting nothing had happened, but her mother was having none of it.

"Cheren, can I talk to Hugh quickly?" Rosa's mother asked happily, lightly pushing her daughter back inside while herding Cheren in after her, not even waiting for an answer.

Whilst Cheren and Rosa waited in slightly awkward silence, slowly beginning to talk about Rosa, Hugh, and the former's journey, Rosa's mother was talking quietly to Hugh outside.

"It's about time you two got on with it," she cheekily remarked before becoming more sincere. "Thank you Hugh - I'm so glad that you are happy together. I always want her to enjoy her life, but she was getting too far away from us all- and I know how you felt about her, and I had my suspicions. Thank you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Hugh looked down, embarrassed, and smiled. "It's honestly nothing. I just want to tell you that I'm truly, undeniably, crazily in love with your daughter, and I have been for the last seven years.

Rosa's mother just smiled. "I know," she said, "that's why I asked you to loon after her for me - because when I knew that she had grown to be independent from me, she would need someone else to lean on. Someone who cares for her as deeply as I do. And that someone has always been you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own pokemon - next chapter has a plot twist or a least leads up to one. Thanks for supporting this story guys 3**

When Hugh and her mother returned inside, Rosa looked at Hugh, trying to talk to him through eye contact. When he caught her gaze, he smiled and shook his head: everything's fine.

She smiled, and said: "Thanks to everyone, particularly you, Cheren." She gave a thankful look to Cheren as she laughed at Hugh's shocked face: "You told him?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"No, just asked for help after you left," Rosa said. "He helped me make my decision to come home."

"Oh," Hugh said, less flustered, "well, thanks, Cheren..."

"No problem," Cheren said, tapping his foot and smiling his half smile.

"Oh, Cheren, wait a second," Rosa said, "and this goes for all of you. I was planning on entering the Pokemon League soon, and I was wondering if you would all come with me. You know, to support me?" She gulped, and looked down, scared she had mentioned her journey too soon.

She looked nervously at Hugh... Sorry, she tried to convey. But to her shock, Hugh beamed and said "Of course! I'd love to go with you- I'd much prefer it to you going off alone again."

Cheren and Rosa's mother both agreed happily. Cheren said he would come round at midday tomorrow. With a polite nod to Rosa's mother, he walked out into the night. Rosa's mother walked round the corner to her room with a "Good night, Rosa... It's so wonderful to see you again."

Hugh, noticing the time for the first time that night, said: "Thankyou so much for coming home, Rosa," he choked out, "I love you."

Grinning, she returned the phrase, "I love you, Hugh," only to giggle, "that rhymes."

He laughed. Before heading out, he said, "I'll come round early tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Rosa said cheerfully, before yawning.

"You're so adorable," Hugh muttered, before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to hers in a sweet, innocent kiss.

With a huge smile, Rosa began to close the door. "See you tomorrow."

She leant against the door, her heart still racing. She hadn't gotten used to the feeling of butterflies, of a fire in her stomach. How her legs nearly buckled when he kissed her, how perfectly she fit in his arms. How perfect he was, and how imperfectly she'd treated him.

But he had stuck by her. Maybe love's not always for the perfect person, but sticking by an imperfect person until their flaws become strengths. Maybe love is devotion to someone, no matter what they do.

Back in his house, Hugh was in silence, his whole family asleep. He had always loved Rosa, and she had finally returned his feelings. He had always believed that she wouldn't ever care, strengthening his walls by the day. But no matter what he did, she would break through. She would always ignore his anger, always assist him in his quest for justice. She wasn't always there, but when she was, he really shone.

Maybe love isn't ignoring the bad parts of a person. Maybe love is just raising the strengths of a person to the highest lights - of truly appreciating someone's strengths, because everybody has faults. Love is just accepting these faults and helping someone work in harmony with them, resulting in something beautiful.


End file.
